Teen Titans Go: How it Should Have Gone
by rainbowkitty97
Summary: Pretty much just some random ideas that make fun of Teen Titans Go. I see an episode, rarely, and rewrite something. Just read it. Thinking about one chapter per episode, if I watch anymore. Ch. 1 is "Nature." Rated for some language. Had this on my computer for months!
_**A/N: I know I am in the middle of another fic, but had this idea awhile ago while watching Teen Titans Go, which does not happen a lot. The original Teen Titans is so much better than Teen Titans Go, but that doesn't mean I don't watch it. So anyway, I was watching this one episode, and thought, 'I would do that differently,' and that's what I am doing. If this is liked, I may or may not do more episodes.**_

 _ **This episode will be "Nature". For those of you who don't know, it's basically about Beast Boy losing his powers because of the comfy live of humans. He goes into a forest to try to reconnect with mother nature. He's hungry and spots a rabbit, which he chases, but then realizes what he is doing and stops. That's basically all you need to know because I am going to start at the rabbit scene.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans Go, it would be more like the original, enough said.**_

* * *

 _ **Nature**_

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"Man, I'm so hungry! I would literally eat anything right now," I stated out loud. Being in the woods stinks! I'm probably gonna die out here! Oh look, a bunny! ' _It's so cute'_ , I think when is hops up close to me.

 **"Beast Boy, if you want to survive, eat it,"** a voice said.

I gasped, "Never!"

 **"Don't you want to live?"**

"Yes."

 **"Well, then eat it. It's** **practically a 5-course meal."**

"But it goes against everything I believe in!"

 **"Eat it you SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Okay, okay, jeeze. Language!"

 **"Just do it before I kill you."**

"Fine," I said back before I start to chase the bunny.

 **"Faster, punk! Faster! It's gonna get away, and if it does, I'll kill you!"**

I increased my speed, until I was fast enough to catch it, and you'll never guess what happened; I caught it.

 **"Snap it's puny neck,"** and I did. **"Eat it,"** and I did, and it felt so good.

 **"More! More! More! There's a deer right there! Catch him and eat him!"**

"Dude! How? I'm only a human!" I shout.

 **"Not anymore!"** The voice says before I turned into a wolf. And a few other creatures to make sure my powers were truly back. 'Alright! Now time for the thrill of the hunt,' I think before I turn back into a wolf and run after the deer. Is it possible to lose your humanity?

 **"Hah hah hah, it is now,"** the voice chuckles.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Man, where is BB at?" Cyborg asked.

"He got his powers back and he is now this pile of deer bones because the animals didn't like him," Robin crazily responds.

"Or that green wolf over there is him," Raven responds.

Robin grumbles before Cyborg and Starefire start to run towards him.

"Friend Beast Boy, it it you!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Dude! String Bean, we've been looking for you for hours!" Cyborg yelled as both he and Starfire were running to greet Beast boy with a hug.

The green wolf turned around, and the team gasped. A partially eaten deer was in front of him. Fresh blood was dripping out of the wolves mouth. He snarled before he started to run towards his teammates.

"Starefire, run away!" Cyborg screamed.

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

'How dare these puny humans ruin my dinner!'

 **"Kill them!"**

'With pleasure!'

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"AHHH! The Teen Titans screamed as a green wolf, who they thought was Beast Boy, chased them. When they stopped screaming Robin had a plan.

"We have to knock Beast Boy unconscious and take him back to the tower to find out what is wrong with him!" he yelled.

"That thing ain't BB," Cyborg yelled, "I'd know my String Bean anywhere, and that just ain't him."

"Who is it then?" Raven deadpanned.

Cyborg shrugged. "Some other green wolf?"

"No," Raven deadpanned back. "His aura is Beast Boy's, so this is Beast Boy."

"Told ya," Robin said before he stuck out his tongue. "TITANS GO!" he screamed before the four of them ran towards the green wolf.

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

'A challenge?'

 **"Bring it, BITCHES!"**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Robin kicked the green wolf in the face as the green wolf tries to scratch Starfire.

 **"Is that seriously the best you can do?"** the green wolf asked in an alien voice, so unlike that of Beast Boy.

"Sorry, man," Cyborg said before he shot the wolf with his sonic canon. The wolf was dazed, until Starfire shot him with one of her starbolts and Raven shot him with some of her dark energy. The wolf went unconscious and turned back into Beast Boy.

"Crappy fight scene was crappy," Cyborg said before he knelt by his unconscious green friend, and cried, "What's wrong with ya, little buddy?"

"Take him back to the tower and find out," Raven replied before she teleported back to her room in the tower.

"She could at least care a little," Cyborg said as he picked up his friend and took him to the tower.

* * *

"What happened," Beast Boy groaned when he woke up in the med-bay.

"We found ya in the forest. Ya went a little nuts. We found ya eating a deer and then trying to kill us. We had to knock ya out. Glad you're okay little buddy," Cyborg said.

"Yes, friend. We are of the gladness," Starfire said.

"How're you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Hungry," Beast Boy responded.

"Why do'ya want? I'll make it for ya," Cyborg said.

"A burger."

"Veggie burger with extra veggies? You got it!"

"No, meaty meat burger with extra meat," Beast Boy responded.

"Wwwhhhaaaattttt?!" exclaimed the three remaining Titans.

"Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!" Raven exclaimed as she popped out of nowhere, "End."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yeah, don't ask me. I just practically pulled this out of my butt. So, reviews are always welcome. Favs and follows as well._**

 ** _If you want me to do anymore of these, suggest an episode and I'll do it... maybe. I might do it somehow..._**

 ** _I kinda dislike Teen Titans Go, if you can tell..._**

 ** _See ya'll's later!_**


End file.
